Video phone communication systems provide visual and audio communication between two or more users during a communication session. A video phone at a first location can transmit and receive audio and video signals to and from a video phone at a second location such that participants at the first location are perceived to be present or face-to-face with participants at a second location and vice versa.
Video phone communication systems span a variety of applications. One contemplated application of a video phone system includes facilitation of a communication session of a hearing-impaired user (e.g., deaf or hard of hearing), because many individuals with significant hearing loss are not able to communicate effectively over conventional telephone systems that rely upon voice communications. The hearing-impaired user may use a video phone during a communication session to relay his or her expressions over the video phone communication system. Such video phone communication systems may facilitate communication sessions between different hearing-impaired users (e.g., video phone to video phone communication), or between a hearing-impaired user and a hearing-capable user (e.g., video phone to voice phone communication), which may be assisted through a video relay service (VRS) that may provide an interpretive (i.e., translation) service by providing a hearing-capable translator who relays the expressions of the hearing-impaired caller to a hearing-capable user on the other end of the communication session in a conventional manner, such as through the use of a voice-based dialogue conveyed over a conventional voice phone. The hearing-capable translator may also translate the voice-based dialogue back to the hearing-impaired user into expressions (e.g., American Sign Language (ASL)).
As a consequence of the recent proliferation of communication devices, many people own several communication devices capable of video calls. For example, a single user may have one or more video phones at home, one or more video phones at their place of employment, a smart phone device, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, and/or a personal computer. The user may use some or all of these communication devices for video calls.
Conventionally, each of these communication devices is individually managed and is associated with separate user accounts. As a result, a user of multiple communication devices may be required to keep track of different log in credentials for each separate communication device. In addition, each individual communication device may have its own unique identifier (e.g., phone number, IP address, or other similar identifier used by a specific system) that is used to make and receive video calls. As a result, users have the burden of informing others what the unique identifiers are for each individual communication device so that others may contact them. Other people may also be inconvenienced by keeping track of several unique identifiers for the user when dialing a call to or receiving caller identification (caller ID) information from the user's various communication devices.
Also, having a plurality of different communication devices may become burdensome for the user to maintain information among each of their communication devices. For example, if a user desires to block an undesired caller, change device or account settings, access messages, or add new contacts to a directory on one of the communication devices, the action may need to be repeated separately on each of the rest of the communication devices. Furthermore, if a video call is missed on one of the communication devices, the user often only becomes aware of the missed call only when the user is again in the proximity of that particular communication device.